The Digimon that Never Was
by Megaraptor
Summary: A digimon's attempt to bio-emerge ends horribly, resulting in a formmless, living mass of data. But then, he discovers a way to take form again... and that humans are the cause of his misery...


The Digimon That Never Was  
By: Megaraptor  
  
  
Almost there, the digimon thought to himself as he transcended the boundaries between the real and digital worlds. His body tingled as it changed, becoming more than data. More than simple binary code.  
Becoming like the life of the real world..  
  
"We're detecting a wild one," Riley said from her chair.  
"Another one?" Yamaki replied, flicking his lighter open. "Deploy Yuggoth..."  
Reika looked over at Yamaki, suprised. "Yuggoth? Are you sure?"  
"Yes, of course I'm sure. Do it now..."  
  
The dgimon was filled with indescribable pain. Something... something he could not identify had attacked him. It was three orbs of energy, bound by lines of energy...  
It attacked him. The power of the strange thing was causing his body to be ripped apart. He had to get away.  
The digimon ran. But as he did so, he felt his own data trailing off him...  
His mind started to go. Things started to get dark. But he still ran... ran...  
His salvation would lie in the real world...  
Salvation...  
And then the thing attacked him again.  
  
"I'm no longer detecting the wild one," Riley stated.  
"Neither am I," said Tally.  
Yamaki grinned. "Well, that was suprisingly simple," he said to himself. "One less monstrousity to deal with...  
  
He sat huddled in a street corner, clutching his head.  
~What... am I?~  
He stopped clutching his forehead, and looked at his hands. They were glowing... as was his entire body. He seemed transparent. He could see black bits swirling like static inside himself...  
~What... am I....?~  
  
  
Guilmon sniffed idly at the strange creature that lay before him.  
Disturbed ever so slightly, the butterfly ran away.  
Sighing, Guilmon turned, and walked back to where everyone had gathered. Takato had called a gathering, and everyone had arrived for it. Guilmon thought it would be more exciting than this, but... they were talking about what would happen if more of those deva things attacked. Something that got boring after a while, no matter how dangerous the devas became...  
Still, for some reason, Takato, Henry, and Rika liked talking about it all the time...  
For Guilmon, it was more simple. Fight the digimon, and defeat them. Come home, take a nap. That was all there was to it.  
"So that's it then?"  
"Yeah. I guess that's everything..."  
Guilmon looked up. Takato's friends were beginning to depart. Guilmon smiled and waved a little to Renamon, who calmly nodded and disappeared, invisably following after Rika. Terriermon left sitting on Henry's head.  
Guilmon ran up to Takato. "So, can we play now Takato?" he asked, hope in his eyes.  
Takato shook his head and sighed. "Not today Guilmon," he said. "I promised my mom that I'd help her in the bakery. You gonna be alright?"  
Guilmon's ears drooped. "Yeah Takato," I'll be ok.  
Takato smiled, and patted his partner on the head. "Great. Seeya later buddy."  
Guilmon watched Takato walk off, and then plopped down beside a tree his partner had been sitting against. He scratched at the dirt lightly with a foreclaw. Then he noticed something...  
It was Takato's box of cards, and his digivice. Takato had left them behind. Blinking, Guilmon stood up to call Takato back. But Takato was already gone...  
Guilmon looked back at Takato's stuff. Suddenly, he was struck by an idea. He'd watch Takato's stuff for him until he came back. Hastily, Guilmon gathered the things up and began to walk towards his house.  
Then, a strange feeling came over Guilmon. He turned quickly, feeling as he did as if he'd sensed a digimon. But... it was there for only a moment. Shrugging, the miniature dinosaur turned away...  
To find a shimmering, blue, almost transparent creature standing beside him. Black bits swirled throughout his body.  
Guilmon backed away, his eyes wide. Was this a friend or foe...?  
Then it spoke.  
"Can... can you help me...?"  
Guilmon smiled brightly. It wanted to be friends?  
"Hello," he said. "My name's Guilmon. Maybe I can help you... what's your name?"  
"I... I don't know..."  
  
  
"Uh... did you used to be this one?"  
The digimon without a name squinted its glowing yellow eyes as it looked at the card Guilmon held up. "No... I don't think so... no. I don't think I used to be a LadyDevimon..."  
Guilmon fromned, and placed the card back in the box. "What about this one?" he asked, taking out an Agumon card.  
Guilmon's friend shook his head. "I'm sorry Guilmon... I... I don't remember..."  
Guilmon nodded, and shut the card box. "So... you were coming to the real world, and something happened that made you like this?"  
The creature nodded. "Yes... it was some horrible device... it.. made me feel like I was being torn apart Guilmon. Since then, everything has been vague. And I feel like.. like I'm coming apart..."  
Guilmon's ears drooped. "Awww... but you going to be ok, right?"  
He shrugged. "I don't know... I don't think so..."  
Guilmon's frown grew wider. "I hope you'll be ok..."  
"That means alot to me," the nameless digimon replied. Suddenly, he spied the digivice that was sitting next to the card box. "What is this...?" he asked, picking it up.  
Suddenly, there was a burst of light from the digivice. The creature screamed, his body aglow. Guilmon instantly jumped to his feet. "What's wrong?!" he asked.  
The light dimmed just as quickly as it had began. When it was gone, there was an exact copy of Takato's digivice on the creature's chest.  
"Whoah..." Guilmon asked, mistified. "How did that happen?" he said, poking it.  
"I, I..." the digimon began to say, but he was suddenly cut short. He felt a tingling thoughout his body, which resorted in his arms becoming an exact replica of Guilmon's. The effect did not last, however, and they quickly reverted.  
"Interesting..." the digimon stated.  
Suddenly, Takato's voice filled the air. "Guilmon! Guilmon, it's me!" They heard him cry from a distance.  
"Uh oh," Guilmon said. "Uhm... you'd better go..."  
The digimon nodded. "I will..." he replied. He got up to leave, when he noticed the box the cards were in. He remembered something Guilmon had told him only moments before, how Takato swiped cards through his digivice to change Guilmon...  
"Guilmon," he said quickly, opening and reaching into the box. He took out a handful of cards. "Do you think I could take a few of these?"  
"I guess," Guilmon replied. "But they're Taka-"  
"Thank you Guilmon," the digimon replied, running towards the door. "Please.. don't tell your friend you saw me..."  
Guilmon nodded. "Ok.. bye..."  
With that, Guilmon's new friend left.  
  
... I have no idea if this will work...  
Slowly, the nameless creature draw a card through the digivice's slot. Gasping, he felt the bits of data in him begin to rearrange. His gasping turned to screaming, as he started to change. But finally, surely, he took on the shape of the digimon on the card - a Stegomon.  
He hit the ground, weak and weary. But slowly, he rose... and the realization hit him. He had form, he had substance... the feeling of weakness had left.  
He was a digimon agai-  
And then it all stopped. His body began to break apart into bits again, and he found himself as he was once again. He looked at his hands and disbelief, and then reached for another card.  
~Another card... all I need is another card...~  
His hands shaking, he swiped it through the digivice...  
  
  
Renamon lept to the side, barely managing to dodge as her foe dived at her. Growling, the fox digimon drew her fist back, preparing to deliver a punch to the digimon's face. The foe, a Pipisumon, drew back, screeching hideously.  
"Crazy Sonic!"  
Renamon cried out as she covered her ears, trying to block out the horrible sound of the digimon's shrieking. Several feet away, Rika was doing the same. Slowly, she reached down, drawing a card, running it through the digivice.  
"Digi-modify! Speed, activate!"  
With a growl, Renamon sped towards the Pipisumon, he claws tearing across its face. It screeched, falling back, grabbing its face with its wings. Renamon took the opportunity to leap back, and spread her arms. "Diamond Storm!" she cried, releasing a torrent of diamond-shaped points of light at the digimon. It let out a tortured scream as it died.  
Renamon breathed a sigh of relief, relaxing. "That wasn't so hard," she said calmly.  
"At least it wasn't a deva..." Rika replied.  
Renamon nodded. "I'm afraid we would have been ill prepared if one of them bio-emerged," she said, turning back to face her partner. Already, the digital field had begun to fade around them.  
Suddenly, Renamon's gaze shifted. She turned, suprised.  
"Renamon?" Rika asked. "What is it?"  
"Rika.. I think there's another digimon here..."  
Rika looked around. "But... that's impossible Renamon. There's nothing here..."  
Renamon blinked. Rika was right... but how? There was nothing here, but still, she felt as though a digimon were here...  
"I... I guess I was mistaken Rika.." Renamon said, sighing. "Let's go..."  
"If you think that's wise..." Rika replied. Renamon nodded to her, and they both began to walk away.  
... moving out of his place in the shadows, the creature watched them leave...  
~What had he done to deserve that fate...? He was just an innocent digimon... one that wanted to come to the real world...  
~He didn't deserve to die...  
~Why did they do that to him...?~  
  
  
Humans were evil. He'd convinced himself of that.  
Humans were horrible, horrible creatures. They turned digimon like Guilmon into glorified pets, and then led them to believe killing their own kind was right.  
The digimon without a name had spent almost a month in the company of humans. And it that time, he'd watched these so-called Tamers... They were fighting a group called the devas, but also took it upon themselves to "exterminate" any digimon that bio-emerged...  
And he'd learned... that the "thing" that had cost him his identity was a human invention...  
Humans were the cause of his misery...  
Humans...  
He looked down at the "digimon cards" he'd managed to collect. In his time here, he'd found that anything remotely connected to digimon resulted in a change in his structure. That was why his body had copied that digivice thing...  
Over and over again, he'd tried to "digi-modify" himself a new form. But the effects were always fleeting. But he could make himself, at least for a while, a combination of various digimon attributes...  
He could become some kind of amalgam...  
He'd found a name for himself.  
Amalgamon...  
  
Guilmon laughed happily, stuffing a piece of bread into his mouth. Takato and Henry sighed as they watched him stuff his face, while Terriermon tried unsuccessfully to grab one for himself.  
"Geez, don't you know how to share?" Terriermon whined.  
Guilmon stopped, and blinked. "What's that mean?"  
Terriermon sighed. "Never mind..."  
Takato laughed slightly. "Word of advice Terriermon... never try to get between Guilmon and food."  
"I could have told you that," Terriermon replied.  
Everyone laughed at that, even Guilmon. But the moment was short-lived, as Guilmon's eyes suddenly widened. He lept to his feet, growling.  
Takato blinked. "What is it?"  
Guilmon did not answer. He just started walking towards the doorway, continuining to growl. Takato knew what was about to happen. A digimon was nearby...  
But instead of a digital field forming, nothing happened. But they heard something walking towards them.. slowly coming closer.  
And then it revealed itself.  
Takato and Henry gasped, and Terriermon's jaw dropped. Guilmon continued to growl at the strange sight, however.  
It had the main torso of an Andromon, with what looked like a D-power on the chest. One of its arms was like that of a WarGreymon, and the other was that of an Arukenimon. One leg was a Mammothmon's, and the other was a Greymon's. To top it off, it had the wings of a Garudamon. It's head was unlike any digimon, blue and fairly transparent, with bright yellow eyes...  
Shaking, Henry reached for his digivice and activated the analyzer function. The screen was filled with static, and then started jumping between the digimon whose parts made up the creature's body. Henry looked up. "What is this thing?"  
The creature replied to that, but not by answering Henry's question. "Guilmon, come with me..." he stated.  
Guilmon blinked, and stopped growling. "That voice," he whispered. "Hey! I remember you!" he said, pointing forward with a claw.  
"Yes..." the creature replied. "I... I've come to rescue you Guilmon..."  
"Rescue me?" Guilmon asked. "From what?"  
"From the human," he replied. "I've seen what these humans are like... they will force you to fight in their place, and murder your own kind! Let me take you away from all them, Guilmon!"  
".. away?" Guilmon asked. "From Takato? But... but he's my friend..."  
"No! He's using you!"  
"I've had enough of you!" Terriermon stated, interrupting. Before Henry could warn him, he began to spin around, launching himself at the digimon, crying "Terrier Tornado!"  
"Spider Thread!" the digimon replied, taking aim with its Arukenimon arm. A thread of silk wrapped around Terriermon, causing him to stop spinning and fall. Terriermon struggled, attempting to break his bonds.  
"... I shall take you away too..." he stated, standing over Terriermon. "Though you will recquire more convincing than my friend Guilmon..."  
Takato turned to Guilmon. "How do you know this guy?" he asked.  
"He visited me a long time ago," Guilmon replied. ".. I thought he and I were friends..."  
"Well, neither Terriermon and Guilmon are going anywhere with you!" Henry cried. He took out a card.  
"Digi-modify! Expansion, activate!"  
With that, Terriermon's body began to swell, becoming black colored, and he eventually broke his bonds. With that, he shrunk back down.  
The creature sighed. "Clever..."  
Terriermon jumped back, and opened his mouth. "Bunny Blast!" he shouted, blasting fire at him. The digimon simply grabbed the fire ball in his WarGreymon arm, snuffing it out.  
"Please.. I don't want to hurt any of yo-"  
"Pyro Sphere!"  
A red fireball struck the creature in his side, causing him to stumble back. He looked up, holding his side, his eyes wide with disbelief. "G-Guilmon...?"  
Guilmon merely growled in response.  
The creature sighed. "I suppose I shall have to defeat you before I can take you away from these humans... so be it..."  
Just then, another creature appeared on the scene. It was Renamon, appearing out of thin air, as she usually did. Following her entrance, Rika ran up beside Takato and Henry. Seeing the creature, Rika gasped in suprise.  
"What is that?!" she asked.  
"It's some sort of... digimon combination," Henry replied.  
"Indeed," the creature replied. "I am that precisely. You, human, can call me Amalgamon!"  
No sooner had the creature said that did a strange substance begin to burst from the ground. Everyone looked around confused as the pink cloud of digital vapor began to surround them. "Something's bio-emerging!" Rika cried, finally realizing.  
Amalgamon started backing away, obviously taken aback. He'd not expected this...  
There was a loud crash within the digital field. Everyone's gaze turned to look in the direction of where the crash had come from. A dark, huge shape was lumbering towards them.  
It stepped into view, and they could see it clearly. It looked like a gigantic, anthropormorphic horse. It was purple, and had a white mane covering its eyes. Tied to its back was a gigantic horn.  
Amalgamon ran forward. "Friend!" he cried. "I implore you, leave! These humans will attempt to destroy you!"  
The horse merely grimaced. "What is this... abberation?" he asked.  
"Aberration...?" Amalgamon replied. "I... I am merely a victim of human cruelty! They caused me to loose my form! I had to-"  
"Silence!" the horse cried, swinging his arm back. Quickly, he swung it into Amalgamon, striking him across the face. "The mighty Deva Indramon fears no one! And he does not run because some freak of nature told him to!"  
"Great!" Takato groaned. "Just what we needed, a Deva!"  
Rika didn't reply to what he friend said, taking out a card. "Digi-modify! Digivolution activate!" With that, Renamon began to glow, and soon took on the form of Kyubimon.  
Guilmon, meanwhile, was looking back at Amalgamon. Still feeling the blow from Indramon, he was slowly getting up. His digimon parts began to evaporate as he did so, due to his weakness. The digivice remained however.  
Littered on the ground around him were cards. He picked one up, and swiped it through the digivice on his chest.  
Kyubimon lept at Indramon, along with Gargomon, who had just digivolved. Kyubimon spun around, becoming a dragon of fire, and Gargomon's fist began to become powered with energy.  
"Dragon Wheel!"  
"Bunny Pummel!"  
"SUPREME CANNON!"  
In mid-attack, a burst of energy struck Kyubimon and Gargomon, knocking them away from Indramon. The struck the ground, hard. Not too far away was Amalgamon, holding out an outstretched arm, which ended in a MetalGarurumon head.  
"How'd he do that?!" Takato cried.  
"Takato! He has a digivice on him!" Guilmon cried. "He can slash cards just like you can!"  
Amalgamon looked back at Guilmon. "Come my friend, this day is lost!" he said. "But I can still rescue you!"  
"I feel so positively unimportant at the moment," Indramon stated calmly. He raised his arm, and prepared to swing it down at Guilmon.  
"Guilmon!"  
The powerful hooved arm missed, due to Takato's knocking Guilmon out of its path. This action took Amalgamon completely by suprise.  
Indramon simply sighed. "The human protects his weak little pet," he stated calmly. "But no matter, I will destroy all of you anyway, as the Sovereign commands..."  
Amalgamon blinked. Indramon had come to destroy... them?  
"Now, if we could please get- AHH!"  
Indramon's statement was cut short, as he was struck in the side by a blast. He looked down, and saw it had come from Amalgamon...  
"You pest," Indramon growled. "I did not come here to destroy you, but your death would be of no consequence to me, freak!"  
Amalgamon did not answer, and ran at Indramon. The horse calmly struck him across the face with his hoof again, causing him to topple back. Guilmon cried out, and tried to run to him, but Takato held him back.  
Amalgamon got up, shaking. He blurred, as if he were about to come apart.  
"S-s-suprme cannon..." he said, taking aim. His cannon began to glow, but the attack was not delievered. The weapon merely evaporated off Amalgamon's arm.  
"Ha ha! You will now die easily!" Indramon laughed.  
Amalgamon looked up weakly. "I welcome it..."  
Indramon let out another hearty laugh, and swung his arm again. He tore through Amalgamon's body simply, dispersing his data.  
"NO!" Guilmon cried.  
"That was a terribly unsatisfying battle," Indramon said. "... I hope you Tamers will prove to be a bigger challenge...."  
Time seemed to slow for Guilmon. He merely stared at the place where Amalgamon once stood...  
  
Fight the digimon, and defeat them. Come home, take a nap. That was all there was to it.  
Fight the digimon and defeat them...  
All there was too it...  
  
Guilmon frowned, tears welling up in his eyes.  
"Takato... let me digivolve..."  
  
THE END  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTES  
Hope you guys don't hate me for leaving you hanging at the end, like that. But really, I thought the cliff-hanger ish ending would work, you know? Besides, it was the end of the story, really... so don't expect a sequel. I hope you guys think the story can stand on its own...  
This is obviously out of continuity. Indramon's appearance is already out of context with the anime. I thought he'd be the best deva to use for the fic...  
That's really all I have to say.  
  
-Megaraptor 


End file.
